infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Link DIR-320 vA2
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / D-Link / DIR-320 vA2 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = KA2DIR320A1 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = mx29lv320dtti-70g Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = Broadcom CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = No PoE = ? Power = 5V/2A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 1 usb 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24-sp2 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4318 WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes If flashing trough tftp fails don’t worry There is some solution which works for me you can try it by your own risk First upload an original dlink firmware during upload the firmware unplug power! It lose it firmware and it is ok because it have backup CFE boot loader so cut power hold reset key for at least 20 second then will keep pressing reset key plug power hold it until router boot up set your PC Lan to range of 192.168.0.x (for example 192.168.0.2) then open web browser check 192.168.0.1 it should be a with page with to buttons to select and upload firmware if so don’t upload any flash use openwrt tftp command and upload firmware it works like charm! Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: D-Link Category: Fix Me!